


Everything You Want

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Some sexual language i guess?, but there are SOME sexual elements, it really isn't that sexual, which is why it's marked as mature but not fully explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Hríd wants nothing more than to comfort you and give you want you want.
Relationships: Hríd (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Hríd/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 48





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written with my Summoner OC but rewritten as a reader-insert; I apologize if I missed some pronouns/ details ;;

“Hríd—”

Whatever you're about to say gets cut off with a careful hand stroking your flushed cheek. The Niflese prince gazes down at you with a warm expression that makes your heart melt. The irony of it is almost enough to make you laugh. He smiles, his thumb stroking the skin of your cheek underneath his palm as he takes a moment to admire your features, many of which you've learned to hate but he’s come to dearly love.

“It’s okay,” he whispers in between the both of you. “Don’t think. Just feel.”

He means this in different ways, but the intention to ease your mind is definitely there. You've been running both your body and mind ragged, vying for a sense of validation and acknowledgement from whomever, and so he believes that you need a moment to simply unwind. Your shoulders are too tense, your body stiff, and your eyebrows furrowed. Hríd wants nothing more than to make all of that go away and give you nothing but the love and joy you desire and deserve.

The Niflese prince leans down, pressing his weight down onto your smaller frame on the bed as he brings his lips close to your ear, a spot you're incredibly weak at. “Forget everything. For this moment, forget about the world and everything it’s thrown at you and feel only what you want to feel.”

As though to emphasize his point, his gloved hand delicately runs along the length of your body, causing you to involuntarily shudder underneath him. Your eyes fall shut, though it’s more out of embarrassment than anything else. You try to calm her breathing, but your breath catches in your throat when you feel a pair of lips upon your neck, soft and tentative. The prince is mindful of your reactions, ready to stop if you show even a hint of disapproval towards him.

You're still far too tense, so Hríd places tender butterfly kisses on your neck and shoulders until he can feel you start to relax, slowly but surely. You raise your arms and rest them upon his broad shoulders. It's comfortable like this. Hríd pulls away just enough to start removing your shirt, and you stiffen up again just like that, your arms instinctively moving to cross over your chest despite still remaining fully clothed.

You think that you're ugly, and to have someone as Hríd see you is a bit uncomfortable. You bite down on your lower lip, but you still fail at suppressing the quiet whimper of self-consciousness. Hríd immediately sits back up on the bed with guilt evident on his features, your actions making him believe that he stepped out of line.

"I'm sorry," he tells you.

You quickly sit up as well, following after him and shake your head. "No, it's not that—I just... I..."

You struggle to find the words, and the frustration wells up inside you and overflows in the form of tears. The prince's heart tightens at the sight, and his hands move to cup your face, thumbs trying to wipe away any stray tear. He hates seeing you like this, years of personal suffering showing in your behaviour in which he can't do anything about to help. He doesn't know the whole story, but he knows enough. It angers him, in truth, that someone so sweet and dedicated to bringingjoy to others has been robbed of joy yourself.

"I'm sorry," you utter. "I don't know how... I... I don't..."

You're slowly starting to spiral downwards, and the Niflese prince tries carefully to bring you back. "Put your hand on me."

"H-Huh?"

Hríd takes your trembling hand and places it on his chest just above where his heart is. You can feel it beating, strong and true. There's a hint of pink on your cheeks, but for the most part, the rhythmic pattern is soothing to you.

"I'm here," he tells you, his tone gentle and full of compassion. "With you and for you."

That simple reminder is more than enough to calm you down. You nod in understanding, and Hríd gives you permission to tentatively roam your palm across his body. Underneath the fabric of his shirt, you can feel his firm muscles, and it gives you a sense of comfort at how they easily relax underneath your touch like he trusts you. You feel safe with him.

You lower your head. "I-I... I want you to touch me, too..."

The prince's eyes widen by a fraction. It's rare for you to ever say what you want, sacrificing your own wishes for the sake of others, so Hríd is more than happy to oblige. He brings his voice to a low and husky whisper that sends a shiver down your spine as he asks, "Where do you want me to touch you?"

Your cheeks burn as you almost choke on your response. "A-Anywhere."

Hríd doesn't want to risk ruining the moment by moving too quickly and boldly, so he settles on your hips for now. You sigh at the contact, relishing in it, and the prince gives you some time to get used to the feeling. You've been starved of physical contact from another person for far too long. He rubs small circles with his thumbs, and once you're fully comfortable, he slowly starts to trail his hands up along the sides of your body.

"Is this okay?" He questions, kind and considerate.

You nod your head. You try to fight against your embarrassment and force yourself to look into Hríd's eyes. Your breath hitches. Who knew that such a simple action can be so intimate?

The Niflese prince's fingers graze against the underside of your breasts, and you inhale a sharp breath. He stops with his advancements, not breaking eye contact with you as he asks for your permission. "Can I touch you here?"

"Mm-hmm," you hum your consent. You're too nervous to form any words, afraid that your voice will betray you and waver.

Hríd smiles in appreciation, causing your heart to jump in your chest. You absolutely adore his smile. His hands cup your breasts through your clothes, his touch firm. He squeezes them softly, experimentally, and you bite back a pleased whimper. His hands knead and massage your chest in a delicate manner and appreciates the way you gratefully stroke his arms in return instead of shying away from his touch.

"What else?" Hríd whispers. "What else do you want?"

"I want..." you swallow the lump in your throat and lick at your dry lips. "I want you," you answer. You guide one of your hands to between your bodies. Hríd lets out a low groan when you shyly touch his crotch, igniting a fire in his eyes as he looks at you. You turn your head to the side. "I w-want you inside me..."

The Niflese prince moves to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you close into his lap, the swift and strong action making you gasp. He stares at you with unwavering eyes. "Are you sure?"

You gather up your courage. "Yes... I want you, Hríd."

A small grunt leaves Hríd's lips as he maneuvers the both of you back down to the bed in one quick motion. He hovers over you as you stare up at him with expressive eyes that he feels he can get lost in. The way you look at him makes his chest feel all fluttery. "I want nothing more than to give you everything your heart desires, especially when it aligns with mine, but I need to make sure that you truly want this."

"I do."

I don't think I'd be able to control myself. It might be difficult for me to stop," Hríd tries to warn you, but you know full well he won't do anything to hurt you.

"I wouldn't want you to stop."

He argues, "There might be consequences in the future."

"Maybe so, but I still want yoy." You're a bit more confident now, he realizes.

"...I might hurt you."

You smile. You know that will never happen. "I trust you."

The Niflese prince closes his eyes, and he breathes out, "...I love you."

You raise your hand to caress his cheek and return his words of affection. "I love you..."

In mere seconds, Hríd's lips find yours, the kiss soft and sweet, smiling against one another. The prince pulls away, tenderly brushing a lock of hair away from your face, pure admiration dancing behind his eyes that it makes your stomach flutter. You're easy to fluster, warmth rising to your cheeks as you bashfully turn your head away.

"Stop looking at me like that," you murmur. "It's embarrassing..."

Hríd tilts his head to the side, his expression unchanging. His voice is incredibly warm as he asks, "Like what?"

"Like..." you pause for a second, chewing n your bottom lip. You still can't meet his loving gaze. "Like I'm the most beautiful person you've ever laid your eyes on..."

"Because you are, _my princess_." The Niflese prince answers without missing a beat, capturing your lips once more before you have a chance to react. This liplock is deeper and longer than the previous one, both you and Hríd stealing each other's breaths away. Eventually, you both pull away for air, eyes half-lidded as you stare at one another.

"You said you wanted me inside you," Hríd reminds you of your previous words, and you nod slowly in affirmation. He smiles, his hands stroking your body through your clothes, leaving you shivering in anticipation. "I will give you everything that you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xAvistella)


End file.
